


A Little Late

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Desperation, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Seduction, Sensuality, Smut, Sweet, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Apple White's busy preparing herself for a double date she's been planning to go with her future king and boyfriend Daring Charming, but not while Daring's got something to say about it himself. Of course, he won't mind making her a 'little late' while he's at it...





	A Little Late

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of it's characters. It is owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors.

It was nearly the middle of the evening as the sun was coming this close to settling down on the land of Ever After. Deep down, it was the perfect time for a date night involving one Apple White, who right now was getting herself prepped up for a date with her future king and current boyfriend, Daring Charming. He had already lined up a reservation to go to a new restaurant that had been opened up in the Village of Bookend, which had already planned by two of their closest friends: Apple's roommate, Raven Queen, and Daring's little brother, Dexter Charming. So in reality, these two were planning to go on a double date tonight and the only thing Apple needed to do was to make herself as dolled up as she could.  
  
So far, everything that she needed for this little double date was already there: Earrings with a short apple emblem, apple red lipsticks, cinnamon apple-flavored perfume, red high-heels and to top it all off, a shiny short red mini-dress with a whole lot of cleavage and leg to show off with. Apple looked right at her favorite full-body mirror, being pleased by the classy and sexy look that she had now possessed. All that she needed to do was to tell her favorite magic mirror what she thought of the appearance herself.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the most fairest and sexiest of them all?" Apple said to the mirror.  
  
"You are, my fair Apple." The magic mirror replied back.  
  
"Thanks," grinned Apple. "Can't wait until my prince takes a look at me."  
  
"I think I already have."  
  
Suddenly, a voice came right out of nowhere surprising Apple from her conversation with the magic mirror. Then it was followed by a pair of muscular arms, which ended up wrapping all around Apple's waist from behind. The buxom blonde smiled in sweet delight as she looked up to see the figure cuddling behind her:  
  
Her boyfriend and future king, Daring Charming.  
  
"Mmmmm, don't you look so handsome?" Apple said to him while leaning her head back.  
  
"You know I am, my lovely." Daring whispered to her ear, "You ready for the date?"  
  
"I am, I just gotta put on my earrings first and then we'll go." She reassured him before grabbing one of the apple-shaped earrings to put on her ears.  
  
But before she could actually put them on, Apple immediately felt something warm touch her neck tendons tenderly. She looked up to see the ever dashing Daring Charming put his lips on her neck, kissing them lightly with an ounce of passion. Truth be told, his lips was easily making Apple as ticklish as ever.  
  
"Daring, stop. I really have to get ready." Apple giggled softly.  
  
"C'mon, Apple. You can afford to be a little late..." He muskily whispered back.  
  
"But I really... have to put my earrings... on." She said, losing her voice a bit from the heat of his lips.  
  
Apple tried so hard to put one single earring on, but with Daring literally feeding her light kisses around her neck, it was starting to become harder and harder for her to do what she needed. Daring added a bit more passion by moving his hands from her waist and up to her delectable cleavage, which was being held up tightly by her tight red satin-covered chest. He decided to make Apple's toes curl even more as Daring's hands started working around her chest, massaging them really nicely to the point that Apple had soon broke out in low quiet passionate moans. Apple couldn't believe that Daring was doing something so crude and deeply sexual as this, but as much as Apple wanted to fight this temptation coming from her blonde-haired prince, she could not.  
  
In fact, she was so turned on by his hard controlling touch. Apple sent her arm around Daring's neck, obviously feeling his boyishly soft hair tightly the much longer he kept on pressing her chest up and down. He rubbed and massaged the red satin long enough for Apple to forget what she was trying to do now. Right now, she didn't care about putting on those earrings anymore. The only thing she was clearly focusing on now was being seduced by the combined efforts of Daring's sensuous touch and sexy lips put altogether. After only a minute of being frisked by him, Apple was given no immediate choice but to give right in.  
  
"I guess... I could be... ohhhhhh... a little late." She moaned with a whisper.  
  
"That's my girl... I knew you couldn't resist..." Daring whispered back, forcing Apple to meet her sapphire eyes with his.

"I need you..." Apple whispered before meeting her lips with Daring once again.  
  
This time however, the kiss between the two of them would no longer grow to be tender. Instead it was replaced with a more passionate tone, forcing Apple to rest her arms around Daring's neck and cock her head back in order to deepen the kiss. It was no surprise that Daring's entire tongue, which managed to swim gently and smoothly around Apple's gums, was dominating her in this entire lip battle. However, Apple managed to overturn the momentum by forcing her body to crash on top of Daring's, leaving him pinned right by her bed. Their hot-as-hex makeout session soon got steamier and steamier as time went on, getting more hotter by each passing second. Daring's hands soon found its way from her chest and down to her satin-covered hips as he felt a very tender grab coming from Apple's pale white butt cheeks whom by the way was covered by a lacy red thong. This incredible imagery of his hands getting through her hips aroused Daring, forcing him to be fully erect inside the dark black jeans he was now sporting. Once it poked Apple right through her lacy panties, she let out a very sexy smile knowing where Daring was definitely going with this.

She got off his lap right away and immediately had her hand all around his hardened groin, basically feeling its incredible hardness from the middle of her manicured hand. The feeling felt so good for Daring who immediately let out a very minor grunt of pleasure from all the sensual rubbing Apple was performing. After getting him hard enough, she got a hold of the zipper surrounding Daring's entire jeans and immediately sent them down through his legs. The buxom blonde immediately gazed out of amazement seeing his boyfriend's throbbing erection emerge from the dark denim. It was pulsating very nicely, keeping his bulging penis very strong and very mighty like a standing castle. Apple's entire mouth watered down with hunger from this unbelievable sight, not even knowing how much of him she could take inside her mouth.  
  
She didn't have to wait longer though as Apple immediately grasped his entire cock and made him shudder with a single lick to the head of his erection. The blonde slowly went down on him, trying to fit every inch of him through the corners of her mouth. Daring suddenly looked down in amazement, being impressed of how deep Apple was getting all around his cock. He remained calm as ever while Apple immediately bobbed her head up and down smoothly to polish off nearly eleven inches of his ever-bulging manhood repeatedly. Albeit it felt a little cold and wet for Daring to experience through his legs, but once time kept passing on each second, it was now starting to feel a little warm and relaxing for the blonde-haired prince to endure very easily. It wasn't long until Apple began dribbling her head very fast, sucking up the entire pressure of his phallus straight through her mouth-filled air ducts. Daring broke out in a terrorizing hiss, forcing some of his lower body to spasm as a result.  
  
"Oh, shit... Apple, that feels... unnnh... amazing." He whispered out with a moan.

Daring had no choice but to cling onto the sheets of her bed while Apple continued to suck him off for a good few minutes. After that, she decided to send part of her dress down, exposing her glorious and supple pale white globes to him much to his total enjoyment. Daring took in an even bigger hiss of pleasure as Apple began crashing her ample tits towards his throbbing erection, shifting her chest up and down repeatedly in a soothing motion. He was amazed to see how insanely tight her supple 36 DD boobs were around his studded manhood was. Within each second, the pace Apple went with her little tit-fucking session would quicken up, forcing the moans of pleasure inside Daring to increase each time. She went so fast that a gleam of pre-cum began to appear around the tip of Daring's cock. Apple immediately licked her lips right away as she licked off the head of his phallus therefore wiping some of the pre-cum right away. The pressure was starting to get too much for Daring who had braced himself for a huge climax to happen.  
  
But before he could even do so, Apple decided to hold off on his release just to keep him calm. There was exactly no way she would have him ejaculate very early in the process. The busty blonde immediately took off the rest of the dress, showing nothing but her lacy red panties and silky white pantyhose. This kind of image had sent Daring's heartrate increasing with pleasure just by looking at her topless self. However, the image didn't last very long as Apple got her hands on her lacy thong next, slowly pulling them down as a way to tease him sensually. Daring's own jaw slackered in impact as he now gave witness to her fully exposed clit, which was shaved to look much more like a little apple. He had to admit that her pubic hair shaped like her favorite forbidden fruit was definitely cute to gawk at. Yet Daring highly imagined what she'd look like from behind. If he did, than that would send his heart rates skyrocketing to the earth, heck maybe even enough to have his heart beating out of his chest.  
  
"That's right... come to daddy..." Daring whispered seductively to her.

Apple obliged right away as she got on the bed and right on top of Daring's lap, immediately stroking him off before she could get onto him like the dirty little princess she was starting to become. Once he was hard as ever, Apple immediately went to action as she positioned her wettened clit around the head of his cock, immediately going down to a very seducing hiss coming from Snow White's daughter.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh...!" She went passionately.  
  
Apple then started to grind her lips nicely and slowly around his trappable phallus, literally rocking Daring's cock back and forth like a tender rocking chair. The blonde-haired prince looked up to see her tremendous pale orbs swaying away in pure melody. Using his hands as very sharp claws, he reached up to feel a hard tender grab of her big plump breasts, which managed to made Apple squeal happily out of pure pleasure. Apple immediately got herself aroused from his grabbable touch right away in which she had let him massage and rub her tits to his advantage. He continued to rub and squeeze her breasts enough to the point where Apple's moans were starting to break out heavily as ever. Daring always knew how to find that sweet spot in a woman, and Apple's breasts were definitely an objective that was deemed successful for the narcissistic prince himself.  
  
Apple's hips started buckling harder and harder as it could ever be, literally making her bed rock violently like big speedbumps. In addition to that, her clit even started to squeeze together, possibly choking Daring's pink rim to a near-fatal death. Daring really didn't mind though as he experienced just how small and how tight her apple-shaved clit could be. Once he rubbed up her curvaceous breasts, Daring's hands went to work by reaching from behind and grabbing a hold of her precious pale-as-white ass meat, spanking and squeezing it tightly just to make Apple squeak like a cat toy. His hands were now starting to turn on Apple even more, now basically twerking and popping her hips intensively just to pound Daring's entire phallus into pure stone cold dust. She pounded her hips so hard onto him that his pre-cum had gleamed once again inside her tight pink folds.

Daring decided to turn the tide over by carefully rolling Apple right on her back, seeing her right on the bottom where her beautiful precious hair was scattered through the bed sheets. The scent of her golden hair entranced the muscular prince, leaving him highly intoxicated by the green apple flavored shampoo that she had put on. Before he could get down to business though, Daring decided to get rid of the blue dress shirt that he was sporting and stripped it off completely. Apple found herself blushing madly like the horny princess she was, obviously being aroused even more by the gleaming muscles that Daring had sported. The blonde-haired beauty couldn't be more thankful she had a boyfriend that had possessed such an impressive six-pack. The pure blonde princess licked her lips from this sight as she demanded more from his hot sexy self.  
  
Luckily, Daring obliged right away as he spreaded Apple's legs altogether, allowing him to enter her tight tender walls with such unstoppable force. His hips shifted repeatedly like a machine, charging down towards her region without any problem whatsoever. He went in a smooth laid-back pace trying not so hard to desperately damage her walls early on. Apple felt his pace to be very comfortable and relaxing, which was just the only way she liked it. He wanted to go nice and slow with his thrusts and then sooner rather than later, his pace would start to increase each passing minute. That of course, if only if Apple would demand him to go faster if she wanted to.  
  
"Harder! FUCK ME HARDER!" Apple demanded with a moan.

Daring managed to fulfill her promise right away by crashing his studded phallus through her walls hard like a destructive wrecking ball. As every second would pass, those poundings would start to get harder and harder every time, resulting in loud explosive moans coming from Apple. Her hands had nearly clung onto Daring's hot searing skin pressing onto them much harder with each charging thrust that she could handle. She then slid her hands down gently from his back and all the way down to his tight firm butt, pressing his tush hard enough for Daring to penetrate her deep. In fact, Daring had went so deeper than ever that Apple's cherry was literally popped on impact. She had hardly cared about getting popped by his boyfriend's erected phallus as long as she desired the pleasure Apple was given by him. All of the kinky, impure things that her hands were doing made her feel more unclean and degraded, but with Daring satisfying her nonstop with those repeatable phallic poundings, she didn't want him to stop either way with a sly naughty smile formed around her moaning face.

The images of her pale white-as-snow ass started to spread throughout Daring's entire brain so much that he suddenly turned Apple over on her stomach and went down on all fours with her rump sticking out. He used his hands to work yet again, spanking her tight ass much to his enjoyment. He was definitely turned on by its incredible jiggle, vibrating in impact with each smack yet possible. And so far, watching her ass jiggle with flair made Daring even more bigger and harder than he could possibly imagine.  
  
"Don't make me wait," Apple desperately begged, "Please put it in me..."  
  
With his cock pulsating in heat, he grabbed her curvaceous hips and immediately slammed himself inside her with force. Daring's entire erection felt soothing inside her soaked clit which by the way, had soaked throughout his phallus due to the multiple mini-orgasms that Apple had been forming ten-fold. The more wetter his cock had got, the much deeper he had went inside her. It was so deep that his manhood had came this close to reaching her entire womb, which luckily, was way more far away from the tip of his erection could get (I'm not gonna lie, it would hurt like hell).   
  
Their bodies were now engorged in nothing but a shining beam of sweat. Which it was enough for the entire room to be surrounded by the hint of cinnamon apple and pure unadulterated sex. Apple's moans were getting so loud from Daring's controllable thrusts that it was causing a bit of a sound shockwave throughout the entire hallways. Good thing the hallways at night were basically empty at the time. After nearly moments of hard endurable thrusting, Daring felt something spazz right between his legs as if it couldn't contain the climax he was trying to hold for the right time. So he started to press on through her ass even more faster and harder, making Apple cling onto the sheets nonstop and taking each anal pounding like a grateful champ. She could feel a single sprinkle of his pre-cum soak through her vaginal juices, which also came this close to erupting on her as well.   
  
"Oh shit... shit... SHIT, I'M GONNA CUM!" shouted the blonde prince.  
  
With one final push, Apple had experienced his huge release soaking all through her walls like a torrential rush of water finally breaking the dam. In return, Daring had felt something hot flow throughout his reddened cock in return, possibly experiencing her release as well. The huge combined moan that both Daring and Apple had yelled out was nothing more than glorious, ecstacy, perfect, wonderful and to put it in Apple White's case: Hexcellent. Everything about this moment that Daring had given to her was hexcellent. She continued to feel his seed splurt throughout her womb until he was drained out of cum so much, he had suddenly collapsed on top of her, although he was still awake to see the aroused grin around Apple's entire face.  
  
Only a few minutes later, a barely breathable Daring looked right to a nearly dehydrated Apple, greeting Apple with a sweet passionate kiss before replying with, "So... how was it for you?"  
  
With a smile still lighting through her confined lips, Apple replied with a flirtatious wink, "That was all I needed, baby. It was amazing."  
  
"That was all I wanted to hear." Daring whispered, right before treating Apple to another tender kiss.  
  
After another minute later, Daring finally got off her future queen and immediately started redressing himself one at a time. So did Apple as she immediately put back her underwear back on, along with her dress. Before Daring could put back his blue dress-shirt on, he immediately grabbed his MirrorPhone and dialed up his brother right away, waiting for Dexter to answer right away.  
  
It took the phone to ring around several seconds before Dexter finally picked it up.  
  
 _"Hello?"_ Dexter said on the phone.  
  
"Hey bro, it's Daring," Daring replied before lying with, "Sorry for making you wait, but we're gonna be a little late. Apple's kinda figuring out which high heels she was gonna wear to our double date. So you might wanna order without us."  
  
 _"Oh, it's okay, we've already got that covered,"_ Dexter replied. _"Me and Raven kinda ordered a huge rotisserie chicken platter for all of us. It kinda takes 30 minutes to cook, so once you get here, it'll already be on our table with sparkling grape juice. So deep down, you're probably not late at all."_  
  
"All right, good to know," Daring nodded in relief, "We'll be there in time."  
  
 _"Sweet, we'll wait for you. Bye!"_ Dexter nodded back on the phone before hanging up.  
  
Once Daring also hung up, he looked right over to Apple, who right now, was carefully putting her mini dress back on. Thank goodness it was still flawless despite hitting the carpet floor without no dust to surround it.  
  
"So, you ready to go?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," Apple replied with a nod before adding, "I'm not gonna lie but, we might have to be a little late more often."  
  
"Hehehe, I'll be sure of that." Daring chuckled back before treating her future queen with another kiss.  
  
And after that, they finally headed out of her dorm room, proceeding to finally go on their not-necessarily-late double date much to their delight.


End file.
